Albus Potter y la Hermandad de los Puros
by ServioP25
Summary: Una poderosa y antigua comunidad de magos ha decidido reunirse ¿su objetivo? El control de la comunidad mágica sobre la muggle. Liderados por un misterioso sujeto irán infiltrándose de a poco en las esferas del poder llamando la atención de Harry Potter. Por su parte, su hijo Albus deberá enfrentar su primer año en Hogwarts, donde un terrible peligro acecha a los hijos de muggles.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Panorama Político por esta, su emisora mágica favorita, la WRE, para todos nuestros oyentes en territorio europeo, les habla Mathis Fortier y estos son nuestros titulares:"

"Este viernes en horas de la mañana han comenzado las conversaciones entre la Presidenta de Magia de Chile y Los Cinco Sumos Chamanes del Concilio Mágico del Perú con respecto al sonadísimo caso de hace dos meses que involucro a tres Vipertooth Peruanos que se escaparon de su reserva y aparecieron en el poblado muggle de Coppa al norte de Chile, el caso fue tan sonado dentro de la comunidad mágica sudamericana que incluso tuvo repercusiones en la comunidad muggle con la congelación de las relaciones de los gobiernos no-mágicos de ambos países."

"Las relaciones entre los gobiernos mágicos de Irán y Pakistan han llegado a su fin luego que la pasada noche de jueves una bomba muggle fuese detonada por miembros iraníes de la comunidad 'terrorista' muggle ISIS, matando a cerca de dieciséis personas en el poblado de Turbat al suroeste de Pakistan, entre las víctimas se supo que habían dos magos que se encontraban en el lugar y no pudieron sacar sus varitas a tiempo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: La Ministra Pakistaní de Magia, Gulzar Afzal emitió un comunicado exigiendo explicaciones y al parecer las conversaciones con su homólogo iraní se extendieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada dando como resultado la rotura de las relaciones, hoy el mundo ha recibido la noticia con gran asombro. El ministro Iraní de Magia emitió un comunicado indicando que llevaran el caso ante la Unión de Magos de Medio Oriente y al La Confederación Internacional de Magos para conseguir soluciones más diplomáticas."

"Por su parte en nuestro continente, para ser más exactos en Inglaterra se ha alzado una verdadera tormenta luego de las declaraciones del Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot Kitherion Aldstom con respecto a la propuesta de la senadora…"

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de apagar esa cosa? Olvídalo, ya lo hago yo. A escondidas sacó su varita mágica y con una ligera floritura el dial se movió de un lado a otro de manera brusca y la radio terminó por apagarse.

La chica que había sacado la varita se ganó una mirada de reproche de su acompañante pero estaba tan ocupada metiendo de nuevo la varita en su bolsa de playa que no lo notó, al menos en primera instancia ya que al poco tiempo se percató que las cosas no iban bien.

— ¿Qué?, contestó a la evidente molestia de su amiga — ¡Por las barbas de Merlin Laura! Si aceptaste estos días libres fue para dejar de preocuparte por lo que sea que está pasando en el Ministerio.

— Creo que todo esto ha sido un error Cynthia, exclamó Laura dejándose caer sobre la toalla — No me siento cómoda tomándome estos días libre mientras el Señor Aldstom se encuentra bajo tanta presión ¿me pregunto cómo lo estará llevando?

— No me lo puedo creer, no han pasado ni dos días y tú ya te estas mortificando por tu jefe. Deja que el Señor Aldstom se las apañe él solito, ya está bastante mayorcito ¿no te parece? Y mientras preocúpate más bien de disfrutar de este paisaje que esto no se da todos los días.

Cynthia tenía toda la razón, unas vacaciones en Grecia eran un lujo que con su exiguo salario de secretaria no podía permitirse, era una suerte que en esta ocasión los gastos corrieran a cargo del Ministerio de Magia, como una manera de compensar toda la sobrecarga laboral a la que se había visto expuesta en las últimas semanas.

Grecia se presentaba como la oportunidad perfecta para escapar del panorama político ingles tan oscuro como una típica tarde lluviosa londinense. Pero ni aun tumbada sobre las oscuras arenas de la hermosísima playa de Santorini con los pequeños yates al horizonte sobre la transparentosas aguas del Egeo había podido desconectar de las responsabilidades a las que se enfrentaba en Inglaterra. Tan sumergida se encontraba pensando en todo aquello que ni se había dado de cuenta que Cynthia le estaba hablando.

—…si el señor Aldstom fue el primero en acceder a que te tomaras estos días libres! ¡Por Merlin si fue el quien te sugirió venir a Grecia!, todos saben cuánto te gusta todo lo relacionado a la vieja histórica mitología mágica griega. ¡Si incluso Bradley estuvo de acuerdo!

— Pero es que…

— Nada de peros, le interrumpió su amiga, — Vinimos a que la pases bien y ¿sabes? Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer ya había organizado una expedición al Museo Mágico de Ítaca, donde guardan algunas de las posesiones más importantes de Odiseo y allí es a donde vamos a ir ¿entendiste?

A Laura no le quedó más remedio que callar y obedecer, bueno tampoco es como si la fueran a obligar a ir a punta de varita, se moría de ganas por ir. Para nadie era secreto que era una apasionada de todo lo relacionado con la historia mágica ¿y qué mejor lugar para estudiar la cultura mágica europea que su cuna? Grecia era el lugar del continente con la historia mágica más rica ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa oportunidad?

De hecho había sido por esa pasión hacia la historia que había logrado trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, había comenzado como pasante en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional como organizadora del Archivo Histórico, pero se vio tan sumergida en informes de revueltas de duendes y cumbres históricas que cuando sus examinadores fueron a evaluarla pensaron que se lo había tomado a broma por no haber hecho prácticamente ningún progreso que casi la echaron a patadas, de no haber sido por Kitherion Aldstom quien por aquel entonces era miembro de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica quizás lo hubiesen hecho. El señor Aldstom la acogió como su protegida, la volvió su secretaria y le explicó muchas cosas sobre lo necesario para trabajar en un ambiente tan hostil como lo era un Departamento tan importante dentro del Ministerio. De eso hacía unos nueve años.

Laura se sentía muy agradecida hacia su jefe y había mostrado ese agradecimiento a punta de dedicación y trabajo duro, constantes eran los reproches a tono de broma de su esposo Bradley quien decía que Laura le dedicaba más tiempo a su trabajo que a su matrimonio. De vez en cuando reflexionaba sobre esto y llegaba a la conclusión que los reproches de su marido no iban muy desencaminados, pero se justificaba a si misma que en estos tiempos era necesario, no podía ser la primera en coger el traslador cuando la situación se ponía cuesta arriba, se lo debía a su jefe.

Dejaron la hermosísima playa a eso de mediodía ya que ambas se encontraban famélicas, así que se encaminaron al 'Ambrosia' uno de los restaurante mágicos más famosos de la isla, allí mientras se encontraban delante de exquisiteces típicas de la región, los problemas se fueron alejando lentamente hasta que solo eran un punto en el ponto de la mente de Laura.

Luego del festín se dirigieron vía traslador (había muchos en Grecia para facilitar el turismo de magos) a la isla de Ítaca, hogar de Odiseo y cuna del museo en su honor.

Una vez dentro del recinto Laura se maravilló de la enorme cantidad de objetos relacionados al famosísimo héroe griego, desde una réplica del legendario caballo de madera (el original se hallaba en el Museo Nacional del Olimpo) con que Odiseo le garantizo la victoria a sus compatriotas en la Guerra de Troya hasta un par de flechas con las cuales el héroe había acabado con los doce pretendientes de su amada Penélope. Laura daba pequeños saltitos de emoción a lo largo del recorrido.

Se encontraban ante el barco original con que Calipso despidió a Odiseo de Ogigia por orden de Mercurio, la guía daba una breve explicación del evento:

—…Calipso retuvo a Odiseo en Ogigia por alrededor de siete años, algunas versiones "muggles" aseguran que Odiseo tuvo descendencia con Calipso pero este hecho aún no ha sido comprobado. Como decía, siete años retuvo Calipso en Ogigia a Odiseo, este, quien era muy querido por Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría le solicito a Zeus que dejara marchar al héroe de regreso a su patria. Zeus quien lo meditó mucho, decidió que el héroe había hecho méritos suficientes para retornar con su esposa, envió a Mercurio para informar a Calipso de la decisión, ni siquiera las promesas de inmortalidad de Calipso hicieron cambiar de opinión a Odiseo quien de pronto se vio de vuelta en el mar rumbo de Ítaca a bordo de esta barcaza.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlin Laura! Si parece que te vas a orinar encima, por favor ¡contrólate! Exclamó Cynthia ante los insistentes brinquitos de emoción de su amiga que francamente la estaban sacando de quicio.

— No puedo evitarlo Cynthia, ¡esto es historia pura! Esta barcaza fue fabricada por una ninfa, para un héroe que fue gran amigo de una Diosa ¡una Diosa amiga! Esto es genial.

Cynthia iba a rebatirla pero se dio cuenta que desde que habían pisado el museo su amiga no había hecho una sola mención a Inglaterra, o a su trabajo o a su jefe, así que decidió dejarlo correr, si su amiga lo estaba pasando bien ¿Quién era ella para aniquilar toda esa diversión? Siguió a su amiga de vuelta en el recorrido.

Laura con la boca abierta de la emoción contemplada todos los objetos que tenía el museo, desde una réplica de las armas de Aquiles, que Odiseo heredó tras su muerte; así como un arbusto de la fruta de loto, famosa por hacer olvidar a quien comiera el fruto, hasta el ojo de Polifemo el Ciclope o una réplica del arco de Odiseo, famoso entre todos los griegos, hasta la Tela de Penélope.

— Me encantó el museo, pero es una pena que no tengan más objetos originales de Odiseo, todos están en el Museo del Olimpo, no es justo, ¿sabes Cynthia? Tenemos que ir allí cuanto antes. — Decía Laura una vez que habían salido — Me gustaría muchísimo ver el arco real de Odiseo ¿sabías que fue encantado por Atenea para nunca errar en su objetivo?

— ¿En serio? Replico Cynthia con un bostezo, ella no profesaba la misma admiración que su amiga por la historia, sino todo lo contrario, le provocaba sueño — Eso es hacer trampa, digo ¿Quién no se volvería famoso si recibiera semejante ayuda de los dioses? Es igual que ese Aquiles, sumergido en un rio para volverle inmortal. Bien merecido que se llevó ese flechazo en el pie por tramposo.

— Sí, muy graciosa, contestó Laura con desdén — Pero aun así son famosos y quiero ir al Olimpo y ver el arco de Odiseo y la espada de Aquiles ¿sabías que una leyenda asegura que Odiseo es el fundador de Lisboa?

— Creo que se lo oí mencionar a la guía una vez y a ti como ¿quince?... No espera dieciséis veces más o menos, respondió con sorna mientras Laura le mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica —Y yo me pregunto ¿Qué rayos hacia un griego en Portugal?

Ya había comenzado a anochecer cuando regresaron a su hotel en Santorini, ambas se hospedaban en la misma habitación, era una suite muy acogedora, con balcón y vistas al mar, nada más llegar pidieron cena al servicio de habitaciones, mientras comían hablaron de todas las cosas nuevas que habían visto a lo largo del día.

— Admítelo amiga, te has divertido. Decía Cynthia a la vez que se servía una copa de vino.

— En ningún momento lo he negado, me he divertido mucho hoy, gracias por acceder a acompañarme.

— Y gracias a ti por invitarme, ya no sabía qué hacer con mi típica familia nuclear, que vive en su típica casita de clase media, de verdad que si no me hubieses llamado para invitarme a este viaje te juro que comienzo a coger rehenes.

— Ahora que mencionas la palabra 'familia', creo que es momento de que me comunique con la mía.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesita del recibidor y se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flú de una maceta y los arrojó a las cenizas, de inmediato una llama brillante de color verde cobró vida como si hubieran arrojado una cerilla a un charco de gasolina y en el marco de la chimenea se hizo presente una acogedora sala de estar como si Laura se hubiera asomado por una ventana a nivel del suelo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Brad?

Por unos segundos fue como si nadie estuviera en casa, lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio, hasta que una puerta se abrió y un joven entro en la estancia envuelto tan solo con una toalla.

Cynthia silbó.

— Vaya Bradley, si hubiese sabido que todo eso se escondía bajo esa ropita de nerd que cargas todo el tiempo, hace mucho que…

— ¡Cynthia! ¡Que es mi marido!

— Deberías alegrarte por esto amiga. Tu esposo esta como un queso.

— Bueno es suficiente, te vas.

— Pero…

— Nada, te vas mientras hablo con MI marido.

— Vale vale, ya me voy. Cynthia soltó una carcajada — No soportas una chanza. Adiós Bradley.

— Cynthia. Contestó el hombre — Solo estaba bromeando amor, soltó el chico cuando se cerró la puerta, soltando una risita que hizo saltar algunas chispas de la chimenea — Tampoco era para que te pusieras así.

— Yo la conozco mejor que tu amor mío, sé que era en broma, solo que sus bromas siempre tienen una pizca de malicia. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

Bradley quien también trabajaba en el Ministerio como encargado del Archivo Histórico del Wizengamot hablo de todo a su esposa, menos de los asuntos relacionados al trabajo, y Laura se percató de ello.

— ¿Tan graves están las cosas que no has hecho una sola mención al respecto? Su tono denotaba molestia.

— Estas de vacaciones Laura, no voy a hablar contigo del trabajo mientras no estás trabajando.

— Cynthia no me deja escuchar ni leer noticias, definitivamente no sé de qué va ese ostracismo que tenéis conmigo ¿Por lo menos has visto como está el señor Aldstom? ¿Has hablado con él?

— Mira Laura lo único que voy a decirte con respecto a eso es que si, lo vi, me lo encontré hoy y hablamos muy poco, solo me preguntó por ti y como estabas y que tal iban las vacaciones, y yo no le iba a decir que lo único que has hecho desde que te fuiste ha sido andar preguntando por él y por el trabajo. Le dije que estabas muy bien y que estabas disfrutando al máximo del descanso, no me creyó ni una palabra, dijo que iba a bloquear su chimenea así que por favor no intestes llamarlo ¡Ah sí! Y me pidió que te dijera que si seguías con esa preguntadera le avisara para suspenderte un mes, así que por favor no me des razones para ir a hablar con él.

Aquello le cayó tan mal a Laura como tomarse una poción Multijugos y lo expresó con enfado.

— No te atreverías, fue su fría replica.

— Solo ponme a prueba cariño.

— Tu nunca me habías amenazado antes Bradley ¡Te exijo que me digas que rayos está pasando en Inglaterra!

— No es una amenaza Laura, solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Y lo hago por tu propio bien, y por cierto, no estás en condiciones de exigirme nada.

— El señor Aldstom jamás me suspendería, solo yo sé cómo se maneja todo en la Oficina.

— Pues hoy lo vi con la pasante que le asignaron como tu reemplazo temporal, se veía muy cómoda como su asistente.

— ¿A quién asignaron? Bradley no contestaba — ¡Dímelo!

— A Wilkinson, una pasante que estaba en la División de Bestias.

— ¿Esa zorra? Es una pelirroja ¿verdad? La he visto meneando el culo por el Atrio, seguro buscando con quien acostarse para que la contraten. Seguro está tratando de seducir al señor Aldstom para tumbarme el puesto.

— ¿Pero qué puñetas te pasa Laura? Pareciera que estuvieras celosa por el señor Aldstom.

— ¡Claro que estoy celosa!.. ¡De mi trabajo! Llevo casi diez años trabajando para Kitherion Aldstom, no voy a permitir que nadie me quite mi puesto ¡Y menos esa furcia!

— Mira Laura, Bradley se tocó las sienes claramente hastiado — No quiero discutir contigo ¿vale?

— Pues ya lo hicimos ¿no te parece? Laura cada vez hablaba más alto.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, mejor hablamos luego cuando estés más apaciguada.

— ¡¿APACIGUADA?! ¡BRADLEY BOLTON III NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME HABLANDO SOLA! — Pero ya era muy tarde las llamas verdes de la chimenea habían desaparecido en una espiral ascendente que cada vez se hacía más pequeña hasta al final extinguirse, clara muestra de que Bradley había cortado la comunicación. Laura soltó un grito de frustración, segundos después Cynthia abría la puerta y entraba a la sala.

— Estuviste escuchando toda la conversación ¿cierto? Preguntó Laura.

— Por supuesto que sí, contestó su amiga sin inmutarse — ¿Qué clase de amiga fura si no lo hiciera? Así podríamos hablar de lo imbécil que es tu marido. Cynthia dudó un segundo, como si tuviera miedo de que una bengala del Doctor Filibuster fuera a estallar en medio de la habitación, al final soltó un suspiro y agregó — Pero por esta vez debo reconocer que aunque tu marido es un idiota, tiene razón Laura.

— No quiero hablar de eso ¿vale? Contestó Laura mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles y se terminaba su copa de vino de un trago.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos cuantos segundos, Cynthia por lo general sabia apalear los momentos tensos con humor pero consideró que en aquel instante lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. Hasta que escuchó los sollozos.

De inmediato se sentó junto a su amiga y le dio un abrazo, Laura lo recibió con agradecimiento mientras sollozaba.

— Tranquila querida, no te atormentes, todo va a estar bien, tanto en el Ministerio como en tu matrimonio, por favor no llores. Sabes lo mala que soy tratando con estas situaciones, tu marido es un idiota pero…

— No quiero hablar de ello Cynthia ¿vale?

— Vale

Permanecieron así otro rato hasta que Laura se irguió con una determinación que Cynthia pocas veces veía en ella.

— A la mierda, salgamos ¿conoces alguna discoteca por aquí?

— ¿Es en serio? Laura, no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Bradley no quiere que me divierta? Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer. Son mis vacaciones después de todo ¿no? Voy a divertirme, ¿conoces alguna discoteca buena sí o no?

— Pues escuche hablar de una muy buena llamada Gryfus quería decirte para ir pero como eres una mojigata yo…

— ¿Mojigata yo? Ya vas a ver amiga, ve a alistarte, voy a darme un baño, salimos en una hora. Y se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Una hora después ambas chicas se aparecieron frente al Gryfus maquilladas y arregladas para la ocasión, Cynthia llevaba un vestido de color rojo de escote redondo, ajustado al cuerpo a la altura del muslo. Laura por su parte llevaba un vestido color verde oscuro de strapless de picos asimétricos hasta las rodillas ajustado por una cinta a la cintura.

Al llegar se percataron que la fila de personas para entrar llegaba hasta la esquina de la calle.

— Mierda exclamó Cynthia — No sabía que la fila iba a ser tan larga, tardaremos toda la noche para entrar.

Tardaron un rato trazando un plan para burlar a los seguratas y no hacer la fila. Pero al final se resignaron e iban a hacer la cola cuando…

— ¡Oh Merlin! Lo siento mucho, por favor perdona, Laura se había tropezado con alguien mientras se daba la vuelta y vio que a quien había chocado se le había caído un teléfono móvil — ¡Oh mí! ¿Eres muggle?

— ¿Qué cosa? Oh ¡no! Io no soy un 'mondano', io soy mago, y por favor 'excuse', soy io quien no me fijaba por donde iba por ir hablando por el teléfono. Por favore permíteme compensártelo ¿quieren entrar a la discoteca?

— Oh sí, pero no te preocup… Había comenzado a decir Laura pero fue interrumpida por Cynthia.

— La verdad es que sí, pero la fila está muy larga y ya nos íbamos a otra parte.

— Oh no ¡nada de eso! No puedo permitir que tan bellas 'ragazzas' se vayan a otra parte, por favore seguidme, y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban los seguratas, Laura iba a protestar pero su amiga la cogió del brazo y se llevó los dedos a los labios suplicando que cerrara la boca. Apenas verlo los porteros que tenían expresión de matar dragones, le brindaron una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

— Buenas noches señor Di Laurenzi, bienvenido.

— Gracias chicos, el señor Di Laurenzi sacó de su bolsillo dos galeones de oro y le entregó uno a cada portero — Las ragazzas vienen conmigo.

— Perfecto señor Di Laurenzi, muchas gracias, buenas noches. Saludaron a las chicas cuando pasaron a su lado. Cynthia respondió pero Laura se encontraba tan abochornada con la situación y las miradas de odio que le arrojaron las mujeres que continuaban en la fila que solo atinó a soltar una sonrisa tan forzada como la de los guardias.

La discoteca de seguro había sido ampliada con magia. Era enorme y aun así se encontraba abarrotada, de un diseño moderno muchas rectas con escaleras y pasamanos de vidrio, las luces cambiaban de color constantemente. La gente en la pista saltaba al ritmo de una canción muy movida pero cuya letra era griega, botellas y copas volaban sobre la multitud para posarse en las mesas como si gigantes invisibles las transportaran. Siguieron al hombre hasta la barra que era de vidrio y cambiaba de color con las luces.

— Bien 'ragazzas' ¿queréis tomar algo? Io invito.

— Eres en verdad muy amable, comenzó Laura pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Cynthia.

— Dos Whiskeys de Fuego estarían muy bien, gracias.

Di Laurenzi le pidió al bartender las bebidas y en segundos las chicas tenían un vaso en la mano.

— Permitidme presentarme, me llamo Giovanni Di Laurenzi, ¿y vosotras? ¿Cómo os llamáis 'ragazzas'?

— Yo soy Cynthia y ellas es mi amiga Laura, las presentó ganándose una mirada furibunda de su amiga.

— Es un placer conoceros, dijo Di Laurenzi inclinándose y tomando las manos de cada una les dio un casto beso, Cynthia respondió con una cortés sonrisa a semejante muestra de galantería, pero Laura estaba tan avergonzada que agradecía el que las luces de la disco cambiaran tan rápido para que no se notara lo ruborizada que estaba.

— ¡Gio! Hasta que por fin te apareces, exclamó una voz a espaldas de Laura lo que provocó que esta se sobresaltara.

— Ezio, por favore perdona, contestó Di Laurenzi —Unos asuntillos me mantuvieron más ocupado de lo que esperaba, aunque pensándolo bien agradezco por ello, dijo lanzando una mirada cargada de intenciones a ambas chicas con una sonrisa. — Les presento, este es mi amigo y socio Ezio Cattaneo. Ezio las señoritas…

— Señoras, le corrigió Laura ganándose una mirada de rabia de Cynthia que hasta entonces había sido todo sonrisitas.

— Las señoras Cynthia y Laura.

El mencionado Ezio hizo acto de presencia junto a Di Laurenzi y con un inglés que no ocultaba para nada que era italiano se presentó. Era guapo reconoció Laura para sus adentros no tan alto como Di Laurenzi quien les sacaba un poco más de una cabeza a ambas, pero le faltaba poco para alcanzarle, de nariz prominente como casi todos los italianos pero no le hacía mal, al contrario, hacía juego con sus ojos pequeños, de cabello largo casi hasta el nacimiento del cuello y labios finos era viva imagen de alguien perteneciente al Mediterráneo, Laura era buena para esas cosas, en sus tiempos en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, había asistido a muchas reuniones con muchos diplomáticos de otras naciones y se le hacía fácil reconocer su procedencia por su aspecto físico, era algo de lo que en secreto le gustaba presumir.

— ¿Las 'signorinas' nos acompañaran Gio? Preguntó Cattaneo.

Di Laurenzi miraba de Cynthia a Laura sin saber que contestar y ya la segunda iba a tomar la palabra cuando la primera se le adelantó, de nuevo.

— Nos encantaría, pero no quisiéramos molestaros si ya teníais algún compromiso previo.

— Para nada. Respondió Cattaneo — Seria un privilegio para nosotros que dos damas tan hermosas nos acompañaran.

— Y para nosotras un gusto acompañaros.

— Perfecto, dijo Di Laurenzi, ¿Por qué no buscamos una mesa?

— Eso ya está solucionado, respondió Cattaneo.

Le siguieron por unas escaleras de vidrio hasta llegar a una segunda planta compuesta por corredores con barandillas de vidrio. Todo parecía estar suspendido en el aire, pasaron un aviso que indicaba 'solo clientes VIP' y se sentaron, el suelo también era de vidrio así que podía verse a la perfección la pista de baile del nivel inferior.

Una elfa doméstica se les acercó y les tomó los pedidos, instantes después una botella del mejor Whiskey de Fuego y dos copas con cocteles llegaron volando.

— Así que estáis casadas 'ragazzas'. Dijo Di Laurenzi luego de beberse un vaso de whiskey.

— Así es, respondió Laura, tratando de dar a entender que nada iba a ocurrir esa noche.

— Enhorabuena, respondió Giovanni con una sonrisa — ¿A que os dedicáis?

—Trabajamos para el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, respondió Cynthia solemne.

— Que interesante, así que trabajáis para el gobierno, Ezio también, es Director del Departamento de Quidditch para el Ministerio de Magia de Italia, en su día fue jugador profesional…

— Espera. Le interrumpió Laura por primera vez en la noche. — ¿Eres Ezio Cattaneo de los Orcos de Milano?, su interlocutor le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza — Madre mía, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Es un placer conocerte, fuiste el cazador con el mejor promedio de puntos en la temporada 2010-11…

— Si, si, ya veis que mi amiga es una forofa de los deportes, en especial del Quidditch, su padre jugaba de Guardián, así que eso lo explica, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?, como por ejemplo… ¿de que parte del cielo has caído encanto? — Preguntó Cynthia dirigiéndose a Cattaneo quien soltó una risita nerviosa — Es broma, es broma. Dijo al mirar la cara de reproche de Laura.

— ¿A qué te dedicas tú? ¿Y por qué tenías ese aparato de llamar muggle? Preguntó Laura a Di Laurenzi.

— Soy empresario, bueno, mi padre la verdad, posee un montón de compañías incluyendo el equipo de Quidditch Los Faunos de Silicia, no sabes quienes son seguramente, son terribles. Agregó con una carcajada — Da igual, bueno el punto es que venía a Grecia por negocios, y tenemos algunas compañías relacionadas al consumo muggle, de allí el teléfono.

— Bueno esto está demasiado hablado, por qué no mejor el señor Súper Estrella del Quidditch me acompaña a la pista de baile para ver si se mueve tan bien en el suelo como sobre la escoba…

— ¿Alguna vez me viste jugar?

— ¿Y eso que importa?, ¡vamos!

Y así ambos se fueron a la pista de la zona VIP la cual estaba conformada por el enorme vidrio que dejaba ver el piso inferior, dejando a Laura a solas con Di Laurenzi. Laura solo miraba su copa, no se atrevía a levantar la vista por miedo de cruzársela con Di Laurenzi, la verdad es que el tipo era atractivo y tenía miedo de terminar cometiendo una locura.

Pero si por otro lado se ponía a pensar, su lado libertino (ese que nunca en su vida se había presentado antes) le decía que se dejara llevar, no es como que se fuera a acostar con el tipo, solo había salido para disfrutar, esa era la razón de su viaje a Grecia, además estaba peleada con su marido. Quizás beber y bailar era lo que le hacía falta para despejar la mente de todo aquel estrés que llevaba acumulando desde que habían empezado aquellas sesiones en el Wizengamot ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todo.

Lo último que supo Laura Bolton antes de aparecer diez horas después en una cuneta en las calles de Santorini completamente desorientada, es que la había pasado bomba en Gryfus.

Por su parte en Francia, una figura oscura se aparecía en la penumbra a las puertas de una antiquísima mansión ubicada en las afueras de Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat. Donde un sujeto alto como un gorila le inquirió.

— ¿Te ha seguido alguien?

— ¿Acaso me tomas por imbécil? Fue una voz de mujer la que salió de debajo de la capucha ¿Crees que me aparecería directamente aquí?, claro que he tomado precauciones, ¡ahora aparta de mi camino idiota!

El sujeto de aspecto simiesco hizo con un movimiento de varita que las enormes verjas de hierro se movieran, permitiendo el paso a la dama, luego que esta pasara las verjas se cerraron detrás de sí produciendo un ruido sordo y luego el que produciría una suave brisa, señal de que el encantamiento de protección estaba haciendo efecto. Una vez adentro en la seguridad de los terrenos la mujer se quitó la capucha. Era alta, pero no tanto como el portero de la mansión que le sacaba casi dos cabezas. De cabello castaño claro, ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche y labios suaves. La mujer habló con más soltura una vez se vio acobijada de los encantamientos.

— ¿Ya ha comenzado la reunión Broot?

— En efecto madame, y llega tarde, no les va a hacer ni una pizca de gracia, le contestó el grandullón con una sonrisa macabra, como si en secreto supiera que iba a sufrir un desagradable destino por arribar tarde, y aquello le provocara placer. — Usted ya conoce el camino, debo esperar a otro.

— ¿Otro? Pues parece ser que no solo se cabrearán conmigo. Y comenzó a caminar por la senda camino a la lúgubre mansión que conquistaba la colina, el sendero bastante mejor cuidado que muchos otros sectores de la propiedad era escoltado a los extremos por barandas de zarzas cortadas, aun así se podían apreciar las espinas, eso hizo recordar a la joven la clase de lugar en el que se había metido, un paso en falso y se podía llevar algo más feo que un pinchazo.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión, apenas llegar la puerta fue abierta por una figura alta y encorvada, la joven nunca entendía ese gesto, no sabía si era muy jorobado o era una reverencia sin ganas, de cualquier modo le dio las buenas noches y siguió su camino a través del hall de entrada hacia las escaleras que comunicaban al sótano, una vez allí recorrió los pasillos de piedra que ya se conocía de memoria, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de ébano negro. Tocó.

A los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta y mientras era apuntada por una varita justo en su estómago fue obligada a dar el santo y seña, una vez dado, se le permitió el paso, alrededor de un centenar de cabezas la miraba mientras iba hacia las gradas a tomar su asiento.

— Lamento el retraso, dijo en un inglés que no ocultaba para nada su acento del norte, — Pequeños inconvenientes con el papeleo en Turquia.

— Espero que esos 'inconvenientes' no levantaran la menor sospecha señorita Yusupov. Dijo la voz que se encontraba en la tarima del pequeño anfiteatro oculto tras las sombras, no era una voz muy poderosa, más bien rasposa y susurrante, pero resultaba obvio que era la voz cantante en aquel extraño grupo de personas todas con capas y capuchas, apenas esa voz rasposa sonaba, todos callaban.

— Para nada señor, apenas el papeleo fue solucionado, me dirigí al mercado de Estambul y compré un traslador ilegal hacia Libia, luego uno hasta Alemania y luego otro a Sevilla, allí me aparecí en Marsella y luego aquí, es imposible que me siguieran el rastro.

— Excelente señorita Yusupov, entonces asunto zanjado, espero que sea la última vez de su parte que llega tarde a una reunión, no me gusta la impuntualidad, la detesto.

— Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar su excelencia.

— Señor Rodríguez-Garza, si puede por favor continuar con lo que nos estaba contando, solicitó el sujeto de la voz rasposa a quienes todos se dirigían con tanto respeto.

— Por supuesto señor. Como venía diciendo, la situación en España va de viento en popa, hemos logrado avances en una parte muy importante del personal de la Presidencia de Magia, incluyendo al jefe del Departamento de Misterios Gaspar Alonso Serrano y si todo continúa como va…

— Señor Stasinopoulos. Interrumpió abruptamente la voz rasposa a Rodríguez-Garza — ¿Y nuestros planes en Grecia?

— Bueno su Excelencia, todo va bien, por el momento, esperamos tomar control de Corfú para finales de juli…

Pero el señor Stasinopoulos no pudo terminar de dar su informe ya que las puertas de ébanos se abrieron de par en par, y una figura encapuchada entró a toda prisa en la estancia, jadeando como un loco. Más de cien varitas se levantaron en su dirección, y habrían actuado de no haber sido porque el extraño se removió la capucha.

— ¡No hagáis nada!, dijo asustado el sujeto que acababa de entrar, de claro acento griego, mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña tarima dominada por el sujeto de la voz rasposa.

— ¿A qué viene tanto revuelo señor Tsangaris? Primero llega tarde, y luego incumple todo el protocolo, deberíamos de estar torturándole ahora mismo.

— No después de que escuche la noticia que le traigo Excelencia. Acabo de hablar con mi contacto en Santorini, me dice que todo ha ido perfecto en el asunto de la secretaria de Kitherion Aldstom, son noticias maravillosas su Excelencia. El plan en Inglaterra puede dar comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Albus Severus Potter miraba cada cierto tiempo desde la sala hacia la puerta de La Madriguera, con un nerviosismo cada vez más apremiante, ya que había empezado a oscurecer y aunque apreciaba aquello debido al insoportable calor que había hecho durante todo el día (según las noticias estaban ante uno de los peores veranos de los últimos años, y en opinión de Albus no se equivocaban) también significaba que se estaba haciendo tarde y su padre no aparecía por ningún lado. Y aquello no solo inquietaba a Albus, también su madre Ginny, aunque tratara de ocultarlo con sus bromas sobre las maneras de comer del tío Ron, cada cierto tiempo miraba su reloj, que Albus sabia era una versión en miniatura de la versión de la casa de sus abuelos. Albus sabía que su padre no podía faltar, no lo podía dejar botado el día de su cumpleaños.

Todo estaba listo, globos de colores se encontraban esparcidos por distintos sectores de la casa, serpentines, y como era costumbre la abuela Molly con ayuda de su madre habían horneado un espectacular pastel de cumpleaños con forma de campo de Quidditch (Albus y James eran tan fanáticos del mágico deporte como sus padres). Era un cumpleaños especial para Albus, era su undécimo cumpleaños, eso significaba que aquel era el año. Ese año por fin entraría a Hogwarts. Y era una noticia que lo entusiasmaba y le atemorizaba a partes iguales.

Era increíble que ya solo faltaran un poco menos de dos meses para poder conocer el impresionante colegio, hogar de tanta historia y tantas hazañas, cuna de grandes magos como Godric Gryffindor, Merlín (o al menos eso afirmaba la leyenda), Albus Dumbledore, y aunque sonara soberbio, su padre. Difícilmente alguien había vivido tantas cosas en su estadía en Hogwarts como lo había hecho Harry Potter. Y eso le entusiasmaba, con un poco de suerte él también podría vivir algunas aventuras propias…

— Sabes que no vas a hacer que papá aparezca a base de fuerza de voluntad ¿no? Le cortó el hilo de los pensamientos su hermana Lily mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? A lo mejor me lee la mente a la distancia. Alguien a su espalda soltó una carcajada.

— Tu padre es un legeremente pésimo Albus. Exclamó su tío Ron mientras trataba de frenar el ataque de risa sin verdadero éxito, — Todo el mundo lo sabe, por supuesto que lo compensa con sus otras aptitudes. Corrigió raudo ante la ceñuda mirada que le arrojó su hermana Ginny al otro lado de la sala.

De pronto un ruido seco se escuchó en las afueras del jardín, y segundo después la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a un Harry Potter ataviado con una suave capa de color verde oscuro, y un sombrero de ala ancha. Los dos hijos que se encontraban en el mueble se levantaron como un torbellino corriendo hasta donde estaba de pie su padre con los brazos abiertos, preparado para darles un abrazo.

— ¡Eso! Venga ¿os alegráis de verme cierto?, soltó una pequeña carcajada — Yo también me alegro de veros chicos. ¡Ey! no tan fuerte que me vais a tumbar. Dijo mientras soltaba otra débil carcajada — Lo siento, hoy estoy cansado ¿Y James?

Una vez que los dos chicos terminaron de saludar a Harry, este se quitó el sombrero y la capa y las colgó en el perchero que más bien parecía una montaña de capas, y procedió a saludar a los presentes en la sala.

— ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo? Fue el recibimiento de su esposa incluso antes del ceremonial beso que se daban. Estaba claro que no le hacía mucha gracia.

— Lo siento, Kingsley me llamó para tratar unos asuntos relacionados con la seguridad del Ministerio, especialmente de los miembros del Wizengamot incluyendo a tu esposa Ron, quien es la causante de todo este alboroto. Lo dijo en tono serio, pero Ron se rio con ganas.

— Si, pero bueno tu sabes como de cabezota puede llegar a ser cuando una idea se le instala en esa cabecita que tiene.

— ¿Quién puede llegar a ser cabezota Bilius?, dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Ron se puso pálido al instante. Su esposa lo había pillado. — Nadie mi amor, respondió con voz chillona.

— Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?, le saludo Hermione Weasley desde el umbral de la cocina — Hasta un poquito tarde se extendió la reunión con Kingsley ¿no?

— Aun seguiría allí, Kingsley no paraba de hablar, tuve que decirle que era el cumpleaños de Albus para poder venir, gracias. Agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo mientras todos se reían, Albus incluido.

— Tú te lo perdiste compañero, intervino Ron — Jugamos la partida de Quidditch sin ti y os machacamos, 340 a 60. Ginny ni vio la Snitch, Charlie casi la atrapa en sus narices.

— Tampoco fue así, rebatió airada su madre Ginny —Solo porque te anotaron las únicas seis veces que te dispararon, no tienes que tratar de hacer parecer que fui la que peor jugó, te recuerdo que de los presentes fui la única que ha jugado en un equipo profesional de Quidditch…

— Si, si, ya nos sabemos tu historia. Que jugaste cinco años en Las Arpías de Holyhead pero te retiraste para formar una familia, que ternura, se me saltan las lágrimas por tu noble sacrificio. Soltó Ron — El deporte fue el único que te lo agradeció, ya que verte jugar todas las semanas era una tortura.

— ¡Ahora sí que te mato!

— Bueno, bueno. —Pronunció Harry una vez que había tomado a Ginny de la cintura para impedir que esta se abalanzara sobre un Ron que había huido despavorido a esconderse detrás de su esposa —Tampoco hace falta ponernos violento ¿verdad?

— Exacto, ¡secundado! Exclamó tío Ron quien volvió a ocultarse tras tía Hermione, mientras Ginny le lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

— A todas estas ¿Dónde están todos? Preguntó Harry mientras soltaba a Ginny.

— Justo a eso venia, — Respondió Hermione —Molly supuso que quien acababa de llegar era Harry y me pidió que os avisara que todos están atrás.

Todos procedieron a seguir a Hermione quien les guiaba a través de la cocina hasta el enorme patio trasero de la casa de los señores Weasley, allí se encontraba una gran carpa cubierta de globos con forma de balones de Quidditch y escobas pegadas a los postes por lo que parecía como si alguien hubiera hecho un desastre en un vestuario de un equipo de Quidditch. En medio de todo aquello, se encontraba una larga mesa de manteles verdes (color favorito de Albus), abarrotada de comida y bebidas y dulces de distintas clases, y alrededor de la misma se encontraban los miembros de la familia: El abuelo Arthur (quien ya no trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, por jubilación forzada) y la abuela Molly, se encontraban charlando con su hijo Percy y sus nueras Audrey y Fleur. El tío Bill, esposo de Fleur, hablaba animadamente con el tío George, su esposa Angelina y el tío Charlie, quien se encontraba en Inglaterra en aquellos momentos debido a tratados que estaba haciendo el gobierno Mágico de Rumania con Inglaterra sobre dragones para la reserva donde trabajaba el tío Charlie.

Los chicos estaban un poco más alejados, seguramente en espera de huir de las tediosas charlas de los adultos, Molly, hija de Percy y Audrey se encontraba hablando con Dominique y Louis, ambos hijos de Bill y Fleur, y por lo que pudo observar Albus, los estaba matando del aburrimiento, Roxanne, la hija de Fred y Angelina, hablaba de forma muy animada con su prima Lucy, la otra hija de Percy, el hermano de Albus, James se desternillaba de la risa junto a Rose, hija de Ron y Hermione por alguna broma que estaban compartiendo con el hermano de Roxanne, Fred II, llamado así en honor del hermano gemelo de George, quien muriera durante la batalla de Hogwarts que enfrentó de manera definitiva a Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort, el único que se encontraba solo era Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, pero Albus supo que aquello no le importaba mucho ya que estaba cogiendo todo lo que encontraba en la mesa y se lo comía mientras el resto hablaban distraídos. Mucho más alejados, bajo un árbol se encontraban el ahijado de Harry, Ted, a quien todos (en especial los hijos de Harry trataban como a un primo) y la prima Victoire, la otra hija de Bill, bastante cerca por lo que pudo observar Albus.

— ¡Harry! Exclamó la abuela Molly mientras envolvía a su padre en un caluroso abrazo una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca —Oh, querido, pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca.

— Si, Molly, lo siento, veras, cosas del trabajo, tu entiendes.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué si entiendo?, más de una vez estuve en la madrugada sentada en esa cocina viendo ese condenado reloj con el corazón en un puño mientras Arthur corría detrás de sus cachivaches muggles.

Todos se rieron incluyendo al abuelo Arthur, Albus por su parte sabiendo que su padres y sus tíos se unirían a la tediosa charla de los adultos, decidió seguir los pasos de Lily quien ya se había alejado de los grandes y hablaba con un Hugo que se esforzaba por contestarle mientras tenía la boca llena, Albus fue a donde estaba su hermano.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero mirad nada más quien nos honra con su presencia! Exclamó con mucha fanfarria Fred II, mientras James y Rose se reían, con seguridad del ultimo chiste de su primo. Al parecer había sido bueno. A Rose aún se le salían las lágrimas. — ¡Es nuestro cumpleañero de verdes ojos!, concédenos el honor de unirte a nosotros, simples mortales.

— Deja ya Fred, le respondió Albus mientras le hacía un ademan con la mano restando toda importancia a las palabras dichas por su primo. Rose aún continuaba riéndose. — ¿Qué hacéis?

— Vale, te lo cuento porque sé que no eres un chismoso, imaginábamos lo aburrido que debía ser esa conversación que están teniendo nuestros queridos Dominique y Louis con la adorable aunque soporífera Molly.

— Es que se nota a leguas que Louis está a punto de caerse dormido. Terminó de decir James. — A lo mejor sea algo sobre como planea convertirse en jefa de todos los prefectos de Hogwarts este curso…

—…Y luego en directora del Colegio, siguió Fred —Y hacerle un Golpe de Estado al Ministro de Magia, y luego convertirse en Suma Emperatriz del Universo, y convertir a los duendes en sus esclavos, y utilizar a los centauros para que empujen sus carruajes llenos de oro y…

— La verdad, interrumpió Albus a un Fred que cada vez iba introduciéndose más y más en su relato de ambición y poder. — Hablaban de maquillaje, alcancé a escuchar una parte cuando venía de camino hacia acá.

James se llevó las manos a la cara mientras Fred que ya había asumido una pose dictatorial como amo y señor del universo en una roca se quedaba mirando a Albus como si le hubieran arrojado un hechizo aturdidor. —Tú sí que sabes cómo quitarle la diversión a las cosas primo.

Luego se bajó de la roca donde había estado haciendo su pequeño monologo y se sentaba en la hierba junto a James y Rose. Albus hizo lo mismo.

— Bueno chavalines, empezó Fred tomando por los hombros tanto a Albus como a Rose quienes habían quedado a ambos lados suyos —Así que once años, eso significa que el próximo primero de septiembre podréis acompañarnos en cierto tren de color rojo a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. Aunque aún no han llegado vuestras cartas ¿no?

Los chicos asintieron y entonces James intervino.

— Yo que vosotros no me confiaría mucho en que llegaran las cartas, el curso pasado en Hogwarts Demetria Dogswood de 4to año nos contaba que su hermana a pesar de ser bruja no recibió su carta y que sus padres tuvieron que inscribirla en un colegia muggle.

Albus noto como su corazón se paraba por una milésima de segundo y volteó a mirar a Rose quien se había puesto tan pálida como la tía Fleur.

— ¿En serio?, replicó Fred — Si mal no recuerdo, la enviaron a Beauxbatons porque en realidad el padre de ambas había estudiado allí y la hermana de Demetria aceptó la invitación que le llegó de Francia, cosa que Demetria no hizo por "temor a que la secuestraran los franceses". Tampoco les metáis miedo a los chicos.

Ambos (Albus y Rose) suspiraron de alivio, mientras James se reía por el susto que les había causado. Rose le respondió con un "eres un imbécil James".

— Aunque la verdad es que se me hace raro que no hayáis recibido la carta aun. Continuó hablando Fred — Yo la recibí más o menos para estas fechas. Pero no os preocupéis, la recibiréis más temprano que tarde.

Fue un alivio que Fred (quien a pesar de ser un bromista al igual que James, se tomaba con más madurez el hecho de que los chicos estaban muy nerviosos por entrar al colegio) les hablara un poco más acerca de Hogwarts ya que llevaban un montón de tiempo escuchando las "historias" de James acerca de cómo el Barón Sanguinario destripaba niños en el 5to piso o de cómo debían dar 3000 vueltas al campo de Quidditch antes de poder entrar al equipo de sus casas, o en especial de como Rose por ser una sabelotodo insufrible iba a terminar en Ravenclaw resolviendo acertijos por el resto de su vida y de cómo Albus iba a terminar en Slytherin porque en el fondo era malvado.

Luego de un montón de tiempo de un Fred siendo extrañamente benévolo con sus primos, les llegó la voz de la abuela Molly de que era momento de cortar el pastel, Así que los chicos fueron todos a la mesa para cantarle el cumpleaños a Albus.

Luego de cantar el cumpleaños a Albus y de que tanto Ginny como Harry le entregaran sus regalos (Un diario, y una playera de la Selección Nacional de Quidditch autografiada por todos los jugadores por parte de Ginny y una Dragón Dorada, la última escoba de carreras del mercado cortesía de Harry), todos se alejaron un poco para ver como Albus probaba su escoba nueva, dejando solos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta última fue un momento a la cocina y luego regresó con tres cervezas de mantequilla bien frías. A los tres les encantaban las cervezas de mantequilla, les recordaba a su periodo de colegio.

— Y bien Harry, cuéntanos. Empezó Hermione — ¿de qué tanto hablaste con Kingsley?

— Pues verás, al principio no hablamos nada sobre lo de la Ley, cuando llegué a su oficina estuvimos hablando de las medidas de seguridad que tendríamos en toda Inglaterra con la llegada del Primer Ministro Japonés de Magia que es la semana que viene y anduvimos bastante tiempo ocupado con eso, es una visita muy importante para la nación, y con tanto loco suelto luego de todo este alboroto que causaste (Hermione lo miró molesta) ¿Qué? Es la verdad, no digo que lo que haces este mal, solo digo que ha levantado mucho revuelo.

— ¿Pero cómo no va a haber revuelo con eso? Interrumpió Ron — ¿Levantar el Estatuto del Secreto? Solo a ti—Señaló a Hermione acusador— se te ocurre una locura semejante.

— Yo no lo considero locura, replicó airada Hermione, Ron ya había encendido la mecha. — Considero que esto del Estatuto del Secreto es una patraña, tanto magos como muggles pertenecemos a la misma especie y no deberíamos escondernos de ellos, eso solo sirve para dividirnos y le da pie a cualquier lunático como Voldemort, ¿quieres pasar por ello de nuevo? Porque yo no quiero, y no quiero que mis hijos pasen por ello, ni mis nietos, y estoy segura que Harry tampoco quiere pasar por ello. Ya lo dijo Dumbledore hace muchos años "Debemos optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo" vivir ocultos de los muggles es la opción cómoda, yo prefiero elegir lo que está bien.

—Bueno después de hablar de la seguridad para la visita del Primer Ministro, comenzamos a hablar sobre vuestro tema, y la verdad es que Kingsley está muy preocupado con la seguridad de todos aquellos en el Wizengamot que están a favor de la abolición del Estatuto, en especial de la tuya, y yo también lo estoy chicos. Hermione, tu sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, siempre ha sido así, pero considero que esta es la decisión más peligrosa que has tomado en toda tu vida.

— Por supuesto que lo es, — volvió a intervenir Ron, — Si ya se lo he dicho un montón de veces desde que me lo contó, está buscando que la maten. El Estatuto del Secreto tiene más de 300 años, los magos ya han formado sus vidas y sus culturas alejadas de las muggles y nos sentimos bien así, los muggles, lo único que saben llevar a través del mundo es la guerra y la muerte. Si en la Edad Media quemaban a las brujas hoy en día les lanzaran una bomba "afónica"…

— Atómica — Corrigió Harry

—… Eso, atómica, y nos van a exterminar. Tomó un poco de aire y al final soltó —Todo lo nuevo que descubren lo quieren conquistar.

— Estoy segura que no llegaremos a eso.

— De eso no está seguro nadie.

— Bueno, — intervino Harry — El meollo del asunto es que al final Kingsley ha decidido poneros vigilancia y protección tanto a ti como a todos aquellos del Wizengamot que han expresado su apoyo a tu proyecto. Tendremos que hacer unas cuantas entrevistas de trabajo nuevas pero estaremos bien.

— ¿Kingsley no te dijo que opinaba del asunto? Preguntó Hermione.

— Te lo acabo de decir, va a poneros protección.

— No me refería a eso, me refería a si te había dicho si estaba a favor o en contra.

— No, la verdad es que no me dijo nada sobre eso.

Harry notó que la expresión de Hermione cambiaba un poco así que preguntó.

— Herms. ¿Está todo bien?

— No lo sé, eso creo… Es que… Ahora que estamos hablando de esto, todo en el trabajo ha estado muy raro. Ayer se me acercó Bradley Bolton del Archivo Histórico del Wizengamot preguntándome por su esposa Laura, la asistente de Kitherion Aldstom que si la había visto en actitud sospechosa y tal. Yo la verdad es que con todo esto no le he prestado mucha atención pero preguntando a Bradley y a su mejor amiga Cynthia Stevenson de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, me dicen que Laura no ha estado muy bien desde que regresó de sus vacaciones forzosas en Grecia.

— ¿Forzosas dices? Preguntó Harry

— Forzosas, repitió Hermione —bueno eso fue lo que entendí, al parecer Aldstom la obligó a tomarse unos días libres debido a que la sobrecarga de trabajo la estaba afectando.

— Deberías estar orgullosa, le reprochó con sarcasmo Ron, Hermione le miró con severa frialdad, lo que provocó que este resoplara.

— Si dices que estaba afectada antes de irse de vacaciones, a lo mejor es que estas no surtieron efecto y todavía se encuentra bajo estrés.

— No Harry, al parecer no es eso lo que la afecta, quienes la conocen, incluso Aldstom dicen que en lo que respecta al trabajo, se ha desempeñado de maravilla. Al parecer es otra cosa, no terminan de entenderlo, solo que actúa raro. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

— ¿Es en serio? Hermione por si no lo mencioné antes, voy a tener que contratar a unos cuantos chicos de la Academia porque me falta personal ¿ahora tú me dices que espíe a una chica solo porque no le ha dado un beso a su marido?

— Harry no creas, no es cualquier persona, se trata de la asistente del principal defensor de mi propuesta, se maneja con información muy delicada.

Harry resopló.

— Está bien, pero solo lo hago porque se trata de ti Hermione, en lugar de vigilar a una desconocida debería estar protegiéndote, porque estás buscando que te maten.

— Creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme yo sola ¿no crees? Le respondió su amiga.

— Vale, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Albus se encontraba sentado solo a los pies de un árbol cercano a la fiesta, James le había quitado (casi a la fuerza) la Dragón Dorado y la estaba probando entre los arboles del bosquecillo que había cercano a La Madriguera, pidiéndole a gritos a su padre que para su cumpleaños quería una escoba de carreras igual.

Allí sentado lo encontró su prima Rose, meditabundo, mirando hacia la mesa donde todos miraban divertidos como el Tío Ron y Hugo, repetían el enésimo trozo de tarta, Albus no reía.

— ¿Qué haces? Le preguntó Rose, más que nada para quebrar el silencio.

Albus no respondió

Rose no se inmutó ante el silencio de Albus y se sentó junto a él, lo conocía a la perfección, ambos eran el primo favorito del otro, sabía que cuando el joven Potter no hablaba con nadie, era porque algún tema lo tenía muy preocupado. Así que le preguntó:

— ¿Piensas permanecer callado toda la noche? ¿O vas a contarme que es lo que te ocurre?

Albus no respondió.

Pero pasados unos minutos, Albus soltó unas palabras, casi en un susurro.

—Tengo miedo.

A Rose se le hizo muy extraña una confesión de ese calibre y más de parte de un Potter, los conocía muy bien, ni siquiera Lily Luna expresaba emociones de esa manera, además de que los tres chicos eran en extremo valientes, lo llevaban en la sangre, por lo que, algo muy delicado tenía que estar ocupando la mente de Albus, para que se expresara de aquella forma. Se acercó un poco más:

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Que tengo miedo Rosie, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura, tengo miedo de no preservar en Hogwarts el honor del apellido Potter.

— Albus no te atormentes con eso, todo irá…

— Tengo miedo de quedar en Slytherin.

Aquello dejó a Rose descolocada.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No quiero quedar en Slytherin Rose, ¿y si quedo allí? Significará que soy en el fondo malvado.

— No, no, no Albus, por Merlín no, no le prestes atención a lo que sea que haya dicho James, solo lo hace para comerte el coco, ni él se lo cree, por supuesto que no vas a quedar en Slytherin, tu padre es uno de los Gryffindor más importantes de la historia, eres un Gryffindor, lo llevas en las venas, esa es tu casa.

— Hay cuatro casas Rosie, es una posibilidad, podría quedar en cualquiera, y no me importaría, mientras no sea Slytherin, los odio Rose, y estoy seguro que ellos me van a odiar a mí.

— No pienses en ello Albus, tu hermano es un idiota y solo quiere molestarte, ambos quedaremos en Gryffindor y serán los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Disfruta el momento, que hoy es tu cumpleaños, no deberías llenarte la cabeza con estas tonterías, un Potter en Slytherin ¡Por Merlín! Anda levántate, vamos a donde están todos. Y así Rose Weasley Granger se levantó y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban todos aun riendo por las caras llenas de pastel tanto de Ron, como de Hugo.

Albus se levantó, Rose tenía razón solo se estaba llenando la cabeza con tonterías, Un Potter jamás pertenecería a Slytherin, era tan absurdo como que el tío Ron pasara un día sin comer, y así con el ánimo más repuesto, se encaminó a donde estaban todos reunidos y le brindó una sonrisa radiante a Rose mientras con los labios le gesticulaba un silencioso 'gracias', Rose Weasley sabia siempre como levantarle el ánimo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El cumpleaños de Harry llegó a finales de mes, acompañado de la carta de admisión a Hogwarts de Albus, aquella mañana todos se encontraban desayunando, luego de cantarle un feliz cumpleaños a Harry con un pequeño muffin (el verdadero pastel vendría esa noche en la Madriguera), cuando una lechuza parda llegó un poco después de aquella que llevaba el correo y El Profeta de forma habitual. Albus pudo ver de reojo que se trataba de un sobre grande y además llevaba estampado el sello del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

— ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?, preguntó Harry muy contento a la vez que se levantaba, le daba un mordisco a su tostada, la dejaba en el plato y se encaminaba a la ventana, la abría y dejaba entrar a la lechuza, quien presurosa ingresó a la cocina, Harry le dio unas pasas y agua mientras le desenrollaba la carta de la pata.

— Señor A. S. Potter, huy, ya te tratan de señor. Bromeó su padre, mientras le hacía entrega de la carta, la lechuza, que ya había terminado de reponerse, saltó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana y emprendió el vuelo. Albus que no cabía en sí de la emoción casi rompe la carta por las prisas de rasgar el sobre.

— "Estimado señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equip…" ¡Sí! ¡Oficialmente soy alumno de Hogwarts papá!

— Me alegra que te haga tanta ilusión Albus, contestó su padre, —ahora, ¿podrías terminar tu desayuno? Luego podrás darle un vistazo a la lista de los libros.

En eso estaban, cuando otra lechuza se posó en el alfeizar, llevaba una carta idéntica a la que Harry le había entregado a Albus, Harry quien le dio otro mordisco a su tostada, se levantó y repitió el proceso que había hecho con la lechuza anterior, pero esta vez le entregó la carta a James, quien la colocó al lado de su plato, con total seguridad se trataba de la lista de materiales para su segundo año.

Terminaron de desayunar y Albus fue corriendo a la sala para echarle un vistazo a la lista de libros. Estaba inmerso en ello cuando la chimenea se tiño de un verde claro y la cara pecosa, pelirroja y risueña de Rose Weasley se asomó por la chimenea.

— Albus, ¡Albus!

El mencionado se levantó del sofá y se acuclilló frente al rostro de su prima

— Hola Rosie.

— ¿Te ha llegado? ¿Has recibido la carta?

— Si, me llegó hace rato

— Que bien Albus, ¡iremos juntos a Hogwarts! Será algo grandioso, los mejores años de nuestras vidas, así como lo fueron para nuestros padres, que ganas de ir a comprar todo al Callejón Diagon, ¡tengo que comprar los libros para ponerme al día!

A Albus le hizo gracia ese comentario, sabía que Rose era una cerebrito, y tenía que leerse los libros de cabo a rabo, antes de que empezaran las clases para sentirse completa. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, a él también le hacía muchísima ilusión el poder ir al Callejón Diagon, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, incluido el año pasado cuando acompañaron a James para que comprara sus cosas para su primer año, pero en esta ocasión todo sería distinto. Serían sus cosas, ¡por fin tendría una varita! ¡Y una lechuza propia!

Hablaron por un rato más pero finalmente Rose tuvo que cortar la comunicación porque su padre iba a ir a trabajar, Ron, por lo que Albus una vez pudo escuchar de la tía Hermione, le tenía cierto miedo a aparecerse desde que una vez cuando tenía diecisiete y huía de Mortifagos se 'escindió' y casi pierde el brazo. Luego de eso la chimenea era bloqueada así que no podrían hablar hasta que se vieran esa noche en la fiesta de Harry.

Harry, quien al contrario de Ron, le tenía miedo a la red Flú, se despidió de todos y se encaminó al patio del frente, en El Valle de Godric, uno de los pocos poblados completamente mágicos de Inglaterra, desaparecerse en el patio de tu casa era visto como algo completamente normal, no habían muggles así que no había posibilidades de quebrantar el Estatuto del Secreto.

Ginny, cuyo único trabajo consistía en una columna sobre Quidditch semanal en el Diario El Profeta, se encaminó al estudio para encender la radio y tomar nota de algún que otro partido de la Liga Nacional para su columna, James quien ya había echado una ojeada a su lista de libros, se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró allí, algo completamente normal en él. Lily también se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a Albus solo en la sala, con la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos, y con más ganas que nunca de hablar con Rose.

Terminado el almuerzo, se dirigieron a la sala, para ir a la Madriguera, James le insistía a Ginny que los llevara apareciéndose pero a su madre no le hizo gracia, considerando que aún estaban muy chicos, James la picó más aun insinuando que tenía miedo de no poder controlar una simple aparición y provocar que se escindieran. Ginny no le hizo caso, pero Albus notó que estaba moleta por el comentario de su hermano.

Cada uno se encaminó a la chimenea y cogió un puñado de los verdes polvos Flú y los arrojó a la chimenea al tiempo que gritaban 'La Madriguera' casi de inmediato, el fuego verde les consumía y aparecían en la sala de la casa de sus abuelos en Ottery St. Catchpole.

— ¡Oh mis niños! Dijo la abuela Molly una vez que aparecieron todos incluida Ginny, entrando a la sala, desde la cocina donde se la pasaba casi todo el día, le dio a cada uno un abrazo de oso y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su hija. — Seguramente estáis hambrientos, venid y os sirvo algo de almuerzo.

— No será necesario mamá, respondió Ginny — Hemos comido en casa

Aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Molly Weasley.

— ¿Qué habéis comido en casa? Pero si preparé un montón de comida sabiendo que vendríais temprano, ¿ahora qué hago con todo esto? Señaló a la mesa donde había un montón de cuencos con comida incluyendo un pollo horneado que se veía de lo más delicioso, pero Albus con el estómago lleno de la comida anterior no se sintió con ánimos de probar nada.

Pasó cerca de media hora para que la abuela Molly se apaciguara, en eso llegaron la tía Angelina junto a Fred y Roxanne y luego la tía Audrey junto a Molly y Lucy, poco a poco la casa se iba llenando, una vez que todos los primos (incluido Ted que había pasado para felicitar a su padrino cumpleañero pero al no verlo decidió quedarse) habían llegado, Albus que se moría de ganas por probar su escoba nueva en un partido propuso que jugaran un partidillo de Quidditch.

Como solo había seis jugadores por equipo, decidieron no jugar con buscador, lo que desanimó a Albus ya que este quería comprobar la velocidad de la escoba persiguiendo una Snitch. Lily y Hugo no pudieron jugar debido a que eran demasiado pequeños aun por insistencia de Ginny y Ron (Hermione estaba muy ocupada con asuntos del trabajo), Molly, Victoire, Dominique prefirieron sentarse a charlar en el patio en lugar de volar sobre una escoba.

—De seguro tienen miedo de estropearse el peinado, dijo Fred en voz baja mientras pasaba al lado de Albus, arrancándole una carcajada.

Los equipos quedaron compuestos de la siguiente forma: Albus, Ginny y Rose como cazadores, Louis y Ted como golpeadores y Lucy como guardiana por un lado. Mientras que James, Angelina y Roxanne como cazadores, Bill y Fred II como golpeadores y Ron como guardián por el otro.

Luego de que el equipo de Albus gracias a la habilidad de Ginny como cazadora le diera una paliza al equipo de James 350 a 80. Ron (que era un pésimo perdedor) se molestó y se bajó en su escoba, la perspectiva de un partido injusto de 6 vs 5 no le pareció atractiva a nadie así que se dio por concluida la partida.

El día pasó raudo como una Snitch y la noche se presentó como un golpe de Bludger, poco después de las 8 de la noche Harry, acompañado de Hermione llegaron a una Madriguera que estaba a casa llena, solo ellos eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! —Gritaron todos al unísono una vez que Harry y Hermione entraron a la cocina, James, Albus y Lily llegaron corriendo y lo abrazaron con fuerza, mientras Ginny se le acercaba para darle un beso y entregarle un obsequio.

Lily le entregó una carta que rezaba 'Al Mejor Papá del Mundo' y le obsequió un dibujo donde se veía a un Harry luchando contra magos enmascarados.

— Es hermoso cariño gracias—Dijo Harry mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a su hija con cariño. Albus y James también le entregaron sus regalos.

La cena dio comienzo, la abuela Molly solo había estado esperando a que llegara el cumpleañero para servir la comida, tuvieron que salir todos, de nuevo a la carpa que había sido instalada el día del cumpleaños de Albus, la familia era ya demasiado grande, lo suficiente para no caber en el comedor de La Madriguera, el único que faltaba era el tío Charlie quien como Encargado Principal de su Reserva de Dragones en Rumania no había conseguido un espacio en su agenda para hacerse presente. En eso estaban cuando un sonido seco se escuchó en los linderos del bosque. Harry, por costumbre a su trabajo se puso en alerta y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su túnica en busca de su varita. Pero al ver la enorme figura que caminaba entre los arboles volvió a guardarla y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Es Hagrid.

En efecto, a unos 35 metros, la gigantesca silueta de Rubeus Hagrid se acercaba más y más, ataviado como lo recordaba Albus siempre con su enorme abrigo que también hubiera servido de carpa, una vez que hubo llegado saludó a todos con su manaza del tamaño de una tapa de cubo de basura, Molly le ofreció sentarse a la mesa e invocó una silla que parecía más bien un mueble, Hagrid se sentó y cogió un pollo entero que en su mano parecía un pichón, mientras le daba un feliz cumpleaños a Harry.

Terminada la cena, todos se dividieron en pequeños grupos, los adultos por un lado y los jóvenes por otro, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny quedaron juntos mientras Hagrid se acercaba junto a ellos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! —, exclamo el semi gigante mientras le daba un abrazo que por poco le rompe las costillas —Perona que llegara tan tarde, estuve un poquito ocupado, unos asuntos de Hogwarts que la profesora McGonagall me encomendó, ya sabes.

— No te preocupes Hagrid, me alegra que hayas venido, además si te soy sincero, yo también he llegado un poco tarde.

— ¡Caray Harry! Como pasa el tiempo, pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando te saqué de aquella casa en ruinas, te veías tan pequeño en la palma de mi mano.

— De hecho Hagrid —intervino Ron, —Todo lo que pongas en tus manos se ve pequeño.

Molly llamó a Hagrid para ofrecerle una taza de hidromiel bañada en especies, que más bien parecía todo un barril, Hagrid fiel a su costumbre no pudo decir que no y se encamino hacia la matriarca Weasley dejando a ambas parejas de nuevo solos.

Hermione fue a la cocina e instantes después regresó con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, la primera en hablar fue Ginny:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue posible ese milagro para que pudieran llegar más temprano?

Hermione se rio

—La verdad fue todo gracias a Harry porque hoy fue un día de perros, el Consejo de Warlocks del Wizengamot envió una carta a mi oficina protestando en contra de mi propuesta y alegando que llevarían el caso a todas las instancias posibles para frenarlo.

— Esa sarta de viejos chiflados — Dijo Ron, quien a pesar de que al principio hubiese aplaudido la postura de los Warlocks, en los últimos días había cambiado de parecer y había decidido apoyar a Hermione — ¿es que acaso los hijos y nietos de esas momias no saben lo que es un asilo? Deberían de jubilarse ya, eso es lo único útil que podrían hacer ya por la comunidad de magos.

Hermione agradeció las palabras de su marido y le cogió la mano, Ron respondió sonrojándose, apretándole la mano y dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

— Gracias cariño, dijo Hermione — Y pues si, como venía diciendo, la situación se pone cada día peor, todos estos días más gente se ha estado uniendo a grupos de apoyo al Estatuto o Pro-Estatuto como se han autodenominado y cada vez recibo más y más cartas amenazadoras.

— Imagino que revisan tu correo antes de entregártelo ¿no? Preguntó Ron lanzándole una significativa mirada a Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto que si Ron! Contestó Harry casi ofendido — Digo no es como que leamos lo que recibe, pero si, revisamos exhaustivamente el correo de Hermione en busca de cualquier maldición o magia oscura, así como el de Aldstom y cualquier otro que ha manifestado de manera publica su postura tanto a favor como en contra, Merlín sabe qué hace muchos años que no se veía un nivel de revuelo como este en el país, tenemos que cubrir todos los flancos.

— Perdona amigo— respondió Ron — pero sabes cuánto me preocupa todo esto.

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

— Bueno pero al final, si el día estuvo tan agitado ¿Cómo es que llegasteis a la hora de la cena? preguntó Ginny.

— Kingsley nos obligó, dijo Harry — Nos dijo que ya habíamos trabajado suficiente para ser el día de mi cumpleaños y nos ordenó tanto a Hermione como a mí irnos a celebrar y descansar.

— Un buen hombre Kingsley, acotó Ginny

— Sí, sí que lo es.

— ¡Mamá! Se escuchó detrás de Harry, era la voz de Lily.

— Lo siento — se excusó la madre de la pequeña — ¡Ya voy cariño! Y se fue hacia donde estaba su hija dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione solos.

— ¿Qué tal va la tienda Ron? Preguntó Harry.

— Va bien, ya sabes, bueno aunque ahorita George está en su faceta creativa, ya sabes, por lo que va a comenzar el año en Hogwarts.

— Sabes mi postura al respecto de que le vendáis vuestros artículos de broma a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, recrimino Hermione seria

— ¿Y a quien más se los venderíamos? ¡Hermione sabes a la perfección que si no fuera por Hogwarts la tienda se hubiera ido a la quiebra!

— Por Merlín, dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza — ¿es que no hay algún tema por el que no discutáis vosotros dos?

— Compañero nos conoces mejor que nadie — replicó Ron halando a Hermione del brazo, y abrazándola, debido a la fuerza del halonazo Hermione regó un poquito de su cerveza de mantequilla en el suelo, Ro no le prestó atención y le dio u beso en la mejilla a su esposa — Sabes que el hecho de que discutamos todo el tiempo es la razón de que sigamos casados, pronunció en tono de broma.

— ¿y cómo es eso?

— Porque cuando nos reconciliamos, lo hacemos con ganas — sentenció con una mirada cargada de intenciones.

— ¡Ron! ¡Por Merlín! Exclamo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara visiblemente avergonzada.

— ¡En serio! Dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas — A veces los encantamientos silenciadores no funcionan ¡Ey! — protestó cuando Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho.

— ¡Bah! Suficiente, reclamó Harry — O te juro que vomitaré acá mismo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa por favor.

— Si, mejor — dijo Hermione claramente aliviada de que se dejara de lado el tema de su vida íntima — ¿Has podido averiguar algo de la señorita Bolton? La secretaria de Aldstom.

Harry extendió los brazos en señal de súplica cómo pidiendo que se hablara de otra cosa.

— ¿En serio Hermione? Es mi cumpleaños ¿no podríamos hablar de algo más?

— Es que no he tenido oportunidad de preguntártelo en el trabajo ¡Ron ayúdame!

— Cuéntale algo Harry, dijo como por salir del paso y no ganarse la furia de Hermione por no ayudarla luego de haber hablado de su vida personal, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza — Además. Todos los años cumples años ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Harry dio un suspiro y comentó resignado:

— Lo siento Herms, pero la verdad es que no, no he podido averiguar nada acerca de la secretaria de Aldstom, he estado en extremo ocupado. Surgen llamados todos los días, además Kingsley ha estado en reuniones con dignatarios de otros países casi todo el mes y sabes que soy el encargado de coordinar los equipos de seguridad, además, también tengo que estar pendiente de la seguridad de vosotros en el Wizengamot, la verdad es que este mes he trabajado como no lo había hecho en todo el año — soltó otro suspiro y le dio un trago a su cerveza — Es una pena que ya no existan giratiempos, porque me vendría de perlas uno.

— Tienes razón Harry, lo siento, soy una desconsiderada.

— No tienes que disculparte, Harry se encogió de hombros, — Te di mi palabra, y voy a hacerlo, solo apenas tenga algo de tiempo. Que espero sea pronto, además últimamente he estado ocupado con unos llamados de lo más estúpidos

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry dio otro trago a su cerveza

— Bueno, estúpidos comparados con toda la carga laboral que llevo encima. Hace dos semanas recibimos un llamado en Liverpool sobre un inodoro que succionaba a todo el que se sentaba y lo hacía aparecer en un muelle cercano, parecía una tontería pero el equipo de Contramaldiciones fue atacado por magia oscura mientras intentaban removerlo, así que nos llamaron, y hace unos días tuvimos un incidente en la Mansión Welch.

— ¿La familia alemana?

— Si, uno de los elfos domésticos por accidente hirió a la hija menor de Victoria Welch y por poco lo matan, habían visitantes en la Mansión y nos llamaron, detectamos rastros de maleficios sobre el elfo, pero no encontramos la varita que los causó en la Mansión, al parecer era una varita comprada en el Mercado Negro, luego se deshicieron de ella.

— ¿Y por qué no le disteis Veritaserum y le preguntasteis que había pasado con la varita? Preguntó Ron.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Interrumpió escandalizada Hermione, separándose de Ron que la tenía cogida por la cintura — ¡Eso es ilegal Ron!, tu que fuiste Auror deberías de recordarlo, la única forma en la que Harry habría podido interrogarles bajo efectos del Veritaserum, es si se hubiera comprobado que se utilizaron maldiciones imperdonables.

— Ya, cierto, perdona, lo había olvidado, hace diez años que no soy Auror ¿Cómo iba a recordar eso?

— ¿Cómo es que no se te olvida comer todos los días Ronald?

— Vale, vale — interrumpió Harry — Al final por la seguridad del elfo hicimos que lo liberaran, la niña como un gesto de que no tenía rencor le obsequió una prenda y el personal del Departamento de Asistencia a los Elfos Domésticos lo envió a Hogwarts a trabajar en las cocinas.

— Espero que con un sueldo. Acotó Hermione.

Ron soltó un bufido, pero Hermione le ignoró.

— Claro, dijo Harry a quien el tema de si un elfo domestico cobraba o no, le importaba muy poco la verdad.

— Tú definitivamente no cambias, dijo Ron.

Hermione volvió a ignorarlo.

— Y pues, por eso no he podido averiguar nada sobre la secretaria de Aldstom Hermione — dijo Harry raudo para evitar que la pareja discutiera de nuevo — pero apenas tenga tiempo me pondré a ello, tienes mi palabra, mejor dicho, la reafirmo.

— Vale Harry, te lo agradezco, sé que será así.

En aquel momento volvió Ginny.

— Cariño, ya es momento de cortar el pastel.

Julio le dio el paso a Agosto, que vino con más calor, menos viento y más trabajo para Harry, Albus lo veía cada vez menos en casa, se iba antes de que despertaran y llegaba mucho después de que se habían acostado. Por eso cuando llegó el día de ir a comprar el materia escolar al Callejón Diagon, Albus pensó que Harry no les acompañaría.

— Si lo hará — le contestó su madre cuando le servía el beacon aquella mañana mientras desayunaban — Solo que no saldrá con nosotros desde acá. Nos encontraremos con él en El Caldero Chorreante

— ¿Yo también iré verdad mamá? Preguntó la pequeña Lily, era obvio para Albus que eso la inquietaba.

— Por supuesto que si tesoro, respondió su madre dándole un sorbo a su café mientras le echaba una mirada al Diario El Profeta de aquella mañana.

— No te preocupes Al, le susurró James al oído una vez que vio a Ginny distraída mirando el periódico — Nos encontraremos con papá y todo irá bien — le dio una palmada en el hombro — Y luego compraremos tu mascota, una bonita serpiente para que haga juego con tu nueva casa.

Albus no respondió y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse, pero la verdad, por dentro estaba nervioso, en los últimos días James lo había estado molestando con mayor frecuencia con que iba a ser seleccionado para Slytherin, y aunque Albus fingía que aquello ya no le interesaba, la realidad era que si lo hacía, y mucho.

Terminado el desayuno, y una vez preparados para salir, se encaminaron a la red Flú, viajarían por ella hasta El Caldero Chorreante donde Harry les estaría esperando.

Primero llegó James, luego Albus y por ultimo Lily acompañada por Ginny, el pub se encontraba casi lleno, era casi la hora la hora del almuerzo cuando arribaron, Ginny comenzó a buscar entre la gente, pero James le indicó donde estaba su padre señalando a la barra.

En efecto Harry estaba sentado en la barra junto a Hermione charlando con Hannah Longbottom, la esposa de Neville era la dueña del local, lo había comprado unos años antes del nacimiento de Albus.

Harry al ver que su familia había llegado se levantó y les saludó, luego pidiendo excusas a Hannah se retiró hacia una de las pocas mesas que estaban desocupadas, Hermione les acompañó.

— Esperaremos que lleguen Ron y con Rose y Hugo.

Como faltaba tan poco para la hora del almuerzo, decidieron almorzar allí, Harry llamó a Hannah y pidió comida para todos, minutos después, seis platos levitaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban y se depositaron delante de cada uno.

Se encontraban almorzando cuando llegó Ron acompañado de sus hijos.

— Pudisteis habernos esperado un poco ¿no? — les dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su esposa y robándole una grosera cucharada de su estofado de cordero, Hermione le miró de manera recriminatoria, pero Ron al parecer no se dio cuenta.

— Los niños tenían hambre Ron, le dijo Hermione arrebatándole la cuchara de la mano con el ceño fruncido, Ron ni se inmutó y cogió la copa de jugo de calabaza de Hermione y se la bebió de un trago.

Ron, Rose y Hugo ya habían ordenado su comida y estaban almorzando cuando un hombre de cabello castaño, alto y de una barba algo grande le tocó el hombro a Harry.

— ¡Neville! Exclamó Harry mientras se levantaba, y le daba un fuerte abrazo, Hermione y Ginny quienes al igual que Harry ya habían terminado su comida, también se levantaron y saludaron con abrazos a su antiguo compañero de colegio y aventuras. Ron quien aún estaba ocupado con su comida tragó deprisa y casi atorándose saludó también a su amigo.

— ¡Qué bueno veros a todos chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?

— Oh todo esta genial Neville, respondió Ginny — ¿Y vosotros? Se ve que Hannah y tú lleváis este sitio cada día mejor.

— Gracias Gin, hacemos lo que podemos, ya sabes aprovechando estas vacaciones que ya están que se terminan, por cierto chicos — dijo dirigiéndose a Albus y a Rose — Enhorabuena por recibir vuestra carta, nos volveremos a ver dentro de muy poco. Gryffindor es una casa maravillosa.

Neville seria profesor de Herbología de ambos en Hogwarts, se había ganado el puesto hacia unos años luego de que la profesora Sprout (quien les había dado clases a Harry y a sus contemporáneos) se retirara para dedicarse a escribir libros sobre la Herbología, de hecho, _Herbología para Aprendices_ solicitado por Hogwarts para los estudiantes de primer año, había sido escrito por ella.

Además, Neville era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, así que seguro estaba convencido de que tanto Albus como Rose quedarían allí, Albus intentó sonreír pero notó que James le lanzaba una mirada cargada de intenciones y su sonrisa se borró, trató de recuperarla pero solo logró una mueca.

Una vez que Ron, Rose y Hugo terminaron de almorzar, se despidieron de Neville, y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del pub, donde se encontraba la pared que Albus ya había visto antes, aquella que daba la entrada al corazón de la economía mágica, el Callejón Diagon.

El callejón se encontraba repleto de gente, la gran mayoría acompañados por niños y jóvenes que estaban allí para comprar sus materiales escolares, en las vidrieras de las tiendas se veían desde pociones hasta indumentarias de Quidditch, una gran cantidad de chicos se encontraban mirando en la enorme vidriera de la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch_ donde un maniquí vestido con el ultimo uniforme de la selección inglesa montaba una Dragón Dorado, la escoba que Harry le había regalado a Albus. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a _Flourish & Blotts_: la tienda de libros.

Luego de haber comprado todos los libros se dirigieron _Ollivanders_ , la tienda de venta de varitas mágicas, el lugar estaba repleto, pero el señor Ollivanders al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione dejó de atender a quien estaba atendiendo y les saludo con efusividad, nadie de los que estaban esperando se molestó. Durante la última guerra mágica contra Voldemort, el trio había rescatado al señor Ollivanders del cautiverio en el que lo había tenido Voldemort, algo que el año pasado mientras compraban la varita de James el señor Ollivanders le había dicho a los chicos que se lo agradecería a Harry por el resto de su vida.

La compra de la varita de Rose no llevó ni 5 minutos, Cedro, diez pulgadas y un cuarto, con pluma de cola de Fénix, ideal para personas muy perspicaces y de gran habilidad mágica, según el señor Ollivanders, Rose la miraba embelesada, tanto que provocó que la varita soltara chispas de nuevo, pidió disculpas y la guardó en su pantalón.

La varita de Albus tardó más tiempo en ser hallada, pero cuando el señor Ollivanders puso en su mano aquella varita de Espino, de once y media pulgadas de fibra de corazón de Dragón, la varita soltó chispas y creo una suave onda expansiva de fresca brisa, habían hallado la correcta. El señor Ollivanders miró con curiosidad a Albus, pero si algo no le había parecido bien no dijo nada, solo apuntó que era una varita maravillosa, y de gran poder, que las varitas con fibra de corazón de Dragón por lo general eran las que producían los hechizos más potentes y que las varitas de Espino solo eran tomadas por magos de reconocido talento.

— Yo también quiero tener una varita mamá, dijo Hugo cuando hubieron dejado la tienda y se dirigían a _Madame Malkin, Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones._

— Dentro de poco será tu turno Hugo, le respondió su madre que lo llevaba de la mano.

— ¡No quiero esperar dos años!

— ¡Ni yo! Exclamó Lily ¡yo también quiero tener mi varita mamá!

— Pues tendréis que esperaros, respondió Ginny — nosotros también tuvimos que esperar hasta los once para tener nuestras varitas.

Entraron a la tienda y compraron las túnicas, Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron a los chicos con Ginny y fueron a comprar el material de pociones, Madame Malkin, una anciana octogenaria hizo pasar a James, Albus y Rose al probador, allí vieron a un niño de la edad de Albus y Rose, tan blanco como la tiza, de cabellos tan rubios que más bien parecían ser de color plata, nariz respingona e intensos ojos de color gris, tanto que parecían espejos, al parecer estaba con su madre, una dama de alta alcurnia por las ropas que vestía y la pose altiva que tenía, miro a los chicos un instante y luego volvió la atención a su hijo que se encontraba con una túnica de muestra llena de alfileres.

— Creo que esto ya está, dijo Madame Malkin, volviendo su atención al chico rubio, — es una túnica magnifica, — luego hizo una floritura en el aire con su varita y una aguja enhebrada con hilo comenzó a pasar entre las piezas de la túnica cosiéndola, y los alfileres que antes las habían mantenido unidas, se despegaron de donde estaban y levitaron a una cestita de mimbre cercana.

— Si es tan amable de acompañarme, indicó Madame Malkin a la dama seguramente para pagar, dejando a su hijo solo con los tres chicos. Él fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿También es vuestro primer año en Hogwarts?

— El nuestro si, respondió Albus, señalándose tanto a él como a Rose, — pero mi hermano James va a su segundo año, pertenece a la casa Gryffindor.

— Si, dijo James con tono perspicaz, — y tu cara me suena de algún lado… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Scor! Se escuchó que le llamaba la dama de pose altiva — momento de irnos cariño, tu padre nos espera.

— ¡Vale mamá! Respondió el chico rubio — Bueno, ha sido un placer, espero veros en Hogwarts, adiós. Y dicho aquello se fue.

— Su cara me suena de alguna parte, dijo James mientras Madame Malkin, entraba con una cinta métrica colgándole del cuello, para tomarles las medidas.

Luego de que les tomaran las medidas, salieron de nuevo al recibidor de la tienda donde ya habían vuelto Harry, Ron y Hermione, con los calderos y los materiales para Herbología. Madame Malkin, les entregó las túnicas y se fueron. Su siguiente parada fue _El Emporio de las Lechuzas,_ el lugar estaba repleto de jaulas, donde habían lechuzas y búhos de todos los tamaños y especies, nada más entrar, Albus vio un búho pequeño de enormes ojos negros como la noche, de plumas de colores grises, que tenían detalles de color blanco y colores crema, que lo dejó fascinado, Harry, quien había dejado el año pasado escoger a James su lechuza, aceptó la petición de Albus y se la compró.

— ¿Qué nombre le vas a colocar? Le preguntó Rose una vez que salían de la tienda, ambos uno con una jaula en la mano, ella había elegido un búho de ojos pequeños de color amarillo, y de plumas de diferentes tonos de gris, el dependiente había dicho que era de la especie _Búho Gris_ , a diferencia del _Búho Manchado del Norte_ de Albus, se veía más amigable que el búho de enormes ojos que no dejaba de mirar a Albus desde su jaula.

— Aun no lo sé, creo que pensaré en ello cuando llegue a la casa, ¿tú ya pensaste en uno?

— Creo que le pondré Mercurio.

— ¿Mercurio? Es en serio.

— Pues sí, no es un mal nombre.

Ya habían comprado todos los materiales cuando finalmente se dirigieron a _Sortilegios Weasley_ la tienda de artículos de broma de George y de Ron. Ginny entró acompañada de los chicos mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron afuera de la tienda.

— Deberíamos de ir a comer algo, dijo Ron mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

— ¿Es en serio Ron? ¡Si ni hace dos horas que almorzamos!

— Ya lo sé pero tanta caminata me ha despertado el apetito.

— Tú sí que no cambias, dijo Harry con una carcajada ¿pero por que no vamos a _Florean Fortescue_?, así tú pides el helado de 20 sabores, ese que te comes de una sentada y yo pido el de café a ver si se me quita este cansancio.

Hermione no se opuso y emprendieron la marcha.

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo Ron — Me pareció ver a Malfoy hace rato cerca de _Madame Malkin_.

— La verdad es que no lo vi, — respondió Harry — bueno tengo mucho tiempo que no le veo la verdad, desde aquella vez que vino como asesor del Ministro de Magia de Bulgaria, sabes que prácticamente ya no vive en Inglaterra, aunque escuché que su hijo tiene la misma edad de Albus, ¿quizás va a estudiar en Hogwarts?

— Debería de llevarlo a Durmstrang, allí donde aman las artes oscuras.

— Déjate de bobadas Ron, le dijo Hermione, — El niño no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho el padre, además, Malfoy se ha mostrado muy arrepentido de todo lo que pasó años atrás, incluso le envió una carta a Harry.

— Si, y yo le creo, — exclamo Ron con un deje de sarcasmo — Manzana podrida es una manzana podrida por el resto de su vida y lo de la carta no me lo trago, a lo mejor puso a alguno de sus 50 elfos domésticos a redactarla.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando de Malfoy, porque un poco antes de llegar, se encontraron un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban con pancartas y al parecer protestaban.

Una vez que se acercaron más, notaron que era un grupo Pro-Estatuto, pancartas que rezaban "Si al estatuto", "Los muggles te desprecian", "Una hija de muggles nos llevará a la guerra", caminaban de un lado al otro del Callejón obstruyendo el paso. Harry se les acercó.

— No os voy a decir que estáis cometiendo un delito porque no es así, tenéis derecho a protestar ¿pero no podríais ser un poquito más conscientes? Estáis obstruyendo el paso y mucha gente necesita hacer sus compras.

El que parecía ser el líder de la marcha, se le puso en frente.

— Señor Potter, un placer verle de nuevo.

— Oh, Collins, ¿Cómo te va?

William Collins, un reconocido activista entre los magos, pro-sangre pura, Harry había tenido una que otra disputa con él en sus inicios, había sido miembro de la Oficina de Aurores, un mago de la vieja escuela, amistoso de practicar métodos poco éticos hacia sus interrogados, cuando Harry asumió la oficina, una de las primeras personas en oponerse a su designación había sido Collins, pero al ver que perdía la batalla, decidió retirarse. Ahora era líder de los grupos en contra del actual Ministro de Magia.

— Muy bien Harry, respondió Collins — Veo que estás con la senadora Weasley, dígame señora — esta vez se dirigió a Hermione — Usted que es la principal promotora de esta propuesta que atenta con todo lo establecido desde hace más de tres siglos, cuando los muggles nos declaren la guerra ¿de qué lado se pondrá?

— Yo no veo lados en este momento señor Collins — respondió Hermione sin perder la calma— no veo muggles que se opongan a los magos, solo veo magos que se oponen a sí mismos.

— Gracias a su desinteresado activismo senadora, le respondió Collins — La comunidad de magos no desea que los muggles vean nuestros partidos de Quidditch, solo deseamos vivir en paz, como llevamos haciéndolo desde que nuestra comunidad y la suya se separaron, nunca los magos habían estado tan tranquilos como desde que dejamos de tener a los muggles encima nuestro persiguiéndonos.

— Respeto su punto de vista señor, dijo Hermione — Pero no veo a toda la comunidad de magos en este callejón, solo a un pequeño grupo, y déjeme que le diga otra cosa, no es correcto hablar por todo un país, es por eso que mi propuesta será discutida tanto en el Wizengamot, como ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos, donde habrá un debate y allí toda la nación podrá opinar tanto en favor como en contra de si desean convivir con una comunidad de personas igual a la nuestra.

— No se atreva a insinuar que los muggles son lo mismo que los magos señora, replicó Collins, — Eso es tan absurdo como que a los dragones les gusta que les hagan cosquillas en la panza. Pero veo que es su forma de ser, al igual que ocurrió con los Elfos Domésticos, no le gusta dejar tranquilo lo que está tranquilo.

— Vivir en esclavitud no es tranquilidad.

— Tal vez haya ganado la batalla de los elfos señora Weasley, dijo con un tono serio que Harry no pudo descifrar si se trataba de una convicción o de una amenaza — pero le aseguro que esta guerra no la ganará, aunque tengamos que llegar a las últimas instancias. Le doy mi palabra

Ron al parecer tampoco pudo distinguir si se trataba de una amenaza porque de una vez saltó al frente.

— ¡¿Estas amenazando a mi esposa imbécil?!

Harry tuvo que tomarle de la túnica para que no saltara encima de Collins.

— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! Compórtate, no hagas un espectáculo, decía Hermione.

— Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena. Vámonos.

Al parecer el grito de Ron, había llamado bastante la atención, porque una importante cantidad de personas se había reunido a su alrededor, algo que Collins aprovechó para lanzar una proclama mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaban de camino a la heladería.

— ¡Allí va! ¡Allí va la bruja que desea que los magos se encaren en una guerra!, ¡no debéis darle el gusto! Por todo lo que es correcto, por mantener la paz que llevamos desde hace tantos años ¡DIGAMOS SI AL ESTATUTO INTERNACIONAL DEL SECRETO!

 **Hola a todos, me presento ya que no lo hice en los dos capítulos anteriores, mi nombre es Servio, soy venezolano, tengo 23 años y he empezado a escribir esta historia acerca del hijo de Harry Potter, espero que al leerla la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, esta novela ya está planeada, mi plan es publicar cada semana un nuevo capítulo, o a más tardar dos semanas, ya que la situación en Venezuela no está muy bien que se diga espero que eso no afecte mi ritmo de escritura. Por el momento no lo ha hecho.**

 **Si han llegado hasta acá de verdad se los agradezco, significa que no les he aburrido, me gustaría que expresaran sus opiniones, críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias y ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
